onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bounties
In the pirate-themed anime/manga One Piece, numerous characters have bounties, which are listed here. In the eye of a pirate, a high bounty may actually be a source of pride for them, as seen in Luffy's enthusiasm on his first bounty, or Sanji's constant complaining of his lack of bounty. In the Whiskey Peak arc, the Baroque Works agents state that up to 30% of the bounty money may be lost by bringing in someone dead as opposed to bringing them in alive, as the government prefer to hang them in public. The average bounty set by the World Government is 10-20 million Belli, as stated by one of the officers when announcing Luffy's bounty. It is important to remember that a bounty does not always reflect the strength of a person, as was confirmed by Oda himself in his SBS section. Simply doing criminal activities, associating yourself with certain groups or particpating in forbidden activities (such as researching the Poneglyphs) can make you gain or increase a bounty without reflecting the strength of the person carrying it. In short, the bounty simply reflects how much threat (or potential threat) said person has to the World Government. SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.36- Chapter 342, Bounties explained One of the most mysterious things about wanted posters in One Piece is how the Navy is able to get hold of photos of each criminal. Oda later in one of his SBS later reveals the photos are taken by the Naval Photography Branch Captain "Flaming Attachan". Flaming Attachan apparently gets his name because before he closes the shutter he yells "Fire!". SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.24 - Chapter 218, Fan question: How do the marines get hold of photos of criminals? The only exception to this rule seems to be from Mr. 13 and Miss Friday who were used by the marines recently to help draw bounty posters of remaining Baroque Works agents. The Straw Hat Pirate crew Total bounty: 623,000,050 Belli Monkey D. Luffy *'First Bounty': At the end of the Arlong Park Arc, after Luffy defeated Arlong, the Straw Hats had beaten up the corrupt Navy captain Nezumi so he would return Nami's treasure. Nezumi, wanting revenge against Luffy, personally ensured a bounty of 30,000,000 Belli for him, giving him the highest bounty in East Blue. *'Second Bounty': After defeating Sir Crocodile and his organization Baroque Works, Luffy's bounty was raised to 100,000,000 Belli. This makes him one of the highest current bounty displayed in all of One Piece. *'Third Bounty': After the events at Enies Lobby, Luffy's bounty was raised to 300,000,000 belli. This is the second highest number seen so far in the series, and the highest number that is still active. Roronoa Zoro *'First Bounty': The swordsman of the Straw Hat Crew, he received a 60,000,000 Belli bounty after he defeated the assassin Das Bones (Mr. 1) in the Alabasta Arc and for killing the hunters in Whiskey Peak. *'Second Bounty': After the events at Enies Lobby, Zoro's bounty was raised to 120,000,000 belli. Nico Robin *'First Bounty': Nico Robin has a 79,000,000 Belli bounty from 20 years ago, assigned to her when she was only eight years old. It is claimed that she sunk 6 ships, but in the Enies Lobby arc it is revealed as nothing more than a lie from the government. The real reason behind her bounty is her ability to read Poneglyphs. *'Second Bounty': After the events at Enies Lobby, Robin's bounty had a slight increase, making it 80,000,000 belli. Sanji Because of the events at Enies Lobby, Sanji was given a 77,000,000 belli bounty. However, Sanji's poster has a sketch of him, rather than a photograph. Franky For burning the Pluton blueprints, defeating a CP9 agent, and assisting the Straw Hats in Enies Lobby, Franky received a 44,000,000 belli bounty. Sogeking Following the events at Enies Lobby, a 30,000,000 belli bounty was placed on Sogeking's head. Nami After the Enies Lobby arc, Nami was given a 16,000,000 belli bounty. Chopper After the events at Enies Lobby, Chopper was given a 50 belli bounty. The number is low because the World Government believes he is simply the crew's pet. The East Blue Bounties Note: The average bounty for the East Blue is rated at only '''3,000,000' Belli, making it the weakest sea in the One Piece world.'' *Higuma the Bear: 8,000,000 Belli bounty - bounty no longer stands as he was eaten by a Sea King. *Lady Alvida: 5,000,000 Belli bounty. *Buggy the Clown: 15,000,000 Belli bounty. *Captain Kuro: 16,000,000 Belli bounty - bounty no longer stands as Kuro faked his death to quit his life as a pirate. *Jango the Hypnotist: 9,000,000 Belli bounty - now a member of the Navy, his bounty most likely has been removed or 'forgotten'. *Pirate Admiral Don Krieg: 17,000,000 Belli bounty. *Saw-Tooth Arlong: 20,000,000 Belli bounty. *Mountain Whale Dick (anime only): 10,000,000 Belli bounty - bounty no longer stands, he was defeated by Roronoa Zoro who claimed his bounty. *Billy the Bandit: 5,000,000 Belli bounty (anime only) - bounty no longer stands, he was defeated by Roronoa Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku were allowed to claim the bounty. *Golass (from One Piece: The Movie) - 8,000,000 Belli bounty. A powerful swordsman who worked as a mercernary for El Drago. His bounty poster can be seen in Fullbody's ship when Luffy receives his bounty. The Grand Line Bounties *Dorry the Blue Giant: 100,000,000 Belli bounty. A 100 year old bounty. *Brogy the Red Giant: 100,000,000 Belli bounty. A 100 year old bounty. *Mr. 2 Bon Kurei: 32,000,000 Belli bounty. *Salvage King Masira: 23,000,000 Belli bounty. *Shoujou: 36,000,000 Belli bounty. *Roshio the Executioner: 42,000,000 Belli bounty. *Bellamy the Hyena: 55,000,000 Belli bounty. *"Big Knife" Sarquiss: 38,000,000 Belli bounty. *Rockstar: 94,000,000 Belli bounty. *Foxy the Silver Fox: 24,000,000 Belli bounty. *Mikazuki: 36,000,000 Belli bounty. *Gasparde (from Dead End Adventure): 95,000,000 Belli bounty. Bounty no longer stands Shichibukai ex-bounties *Bartholemew Kuma: 296,000,000 Belli bounty. *Donquixote Doflamingo: 340,000,000 Belli bounty. This is the highest bounty displayed in all of One Piece. *Sir Crocodile: 81,000,000 Belli bounty. It has been stated that if the World Government had known that he was the leader of Baroque Works, his bounty would have been more than double that. Unknown Bounties *Nico Olvia: A wanted poster is shown but the number was hidden. *Portgas D. Ace (anime only): Scorpion is seen holding a wanted poster of Ace during the Alabasta arc during the Straw Hat's journey across the desert. It should also be noted that this is seen during a filler episode of One Piece and is not actually in the storyline of the manga. However, since he is a famous member of Whitebeard's crew, it is speculated there is a bounty. *Boo Jack: (from the second movie: Clockwork Island Adventure) *Honey Queen: (from the second movie: Clockwork Island Adventure) *Skunk One: (from the second movie: Clockwork Island Adventure) *Pin Joker: (from the second movie: Clockwork Island Adventure) *Bear King: (from the second movie: Clockwork Island Adventure) *Red Arrow Crew(from the sixth movie: Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island) Bounties not yet determined The following characters have yet to have had bounties listed or a wanted poster shown in the series but most likely do have bounties on their head (or a former bounty in Mihawk's case). *Red-Haired Shanks: Shanks is monitored by the World Government as a possible threat to the balance of power in the world. They even consider killing him as a possible option should he get out of hand. *Whitebeard (Edward Newgate): As the worlds strongest man and a pirate who clashed with, but was not defeated by Gol D. Roger, it is most likely he is wanted. *Dracule "Hawkeye" Mihawk: As a member of the Shichibukai, Mihawk has a former bounty. The amount it was is still unknown as of yet, but as the world's greatest swordsman, it is most likely he is one of the stronger members of the Shichibukai with a very high former bounty. On a Spanish One Piece website, it is said that Mihawk's former bounty was 600,000,000 Belli, but this remains to be proved. *Chef "Red Leg" Zeff: As a former Grand Line pirate he likely had a large bounty, but it could have been dropped after he lost his leg and opened the Baratie. *Dragon: In Loguetown, Captain Smoker says the government wants his head because he is a revolutionary. The World Government fears that in 2 or 3 years time he will be strong enough to be a threat to the world. *Jimbei: A Warlord of the Sea who was once leader of what became Arlong's crew. It was stated that Arlong and Jimbei were equals, however Jimbei having a bounty of 20 Million is highly doubtful, and most likely refers to their status in fish-man rank. *Gold Roger: It is unknown what amount the bounty was the late pirate king carried before his death. References Category:Marines